


Hypnotism

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb's POV, F/M, Feeble Mind, Gen, Prompt Fic, You check for traps but not Magical Ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Veth gets hit with feeble mind
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett & Nott | Veth & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hypnotism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drybonesour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/gifts).



There is something daunting and terrifying about the way that Veth’s eyes are bigger than they should be when she stares at him, sat cross legged with her head tilted as if she is looking at something beautiful beyond belief- Which Caleb will say now, _he is most definitely not._

He had only left her alone for five minutes, what could have happened in five… Hands crawl over his cheeks, they are there before he can stop them and Veth is just _staring at him._

“Hallo.” He says and she blinks at him, then grins widely smoothing her hands down his cheeks and has him caught in a hug before he can stop her, he’s pulled down to the floor quickly by this as well.

Caleb isn’t unused to physical affection at this point with the Mighty Nein but this hug is different in many ways, he’s not sure the exact way that it is but it’s warm and it’s been longer than he’d have liked between hugs like this. 

There’s a push at his shoulders, impatient little pats and carefully Caleb wraps his arms around her, she goes limp in his arms and the tension in his shoulders grows, he’d left her alone for five minutes, just five, had she… 

He scans where she’d been sitting, seeing the lock on the door and- “JESTER?” He yells and Veth startles, clinging on to him harder. 

Footsteps hurry towards them now, “What’s up-” 

“Something’s happened to-” Caleb attempts to pull her away and all Veth emits when he does is a whine right next to his ear, “-I think there was something on that lock-” 

Jester’s knelt next to them immediately, then Veth is moving and not whining but clinging onto Jester as well, “Veth?” She asks, eyes wide and curious and just as worried about it all as he is, she gets no response and Jester searches his eyes. 

Veth responds by shifting herself upright, letting go of Jester and falling back into Caleb’s chest, “It’s like she’s…” He begins, searching through the list of spells, he’s too familiar with the list of mind altering ones after all, every effect one can have, “Feeble mind.”   
  
He says it and Jester reaches forwards as the others appear and crowd them, lifting up Veth’s hand and the halfling doesn’t react as the cleric begins to search his little friend.

It's an effort as he watches Veth gaze up at him with a pleased smile as Jester checks her over, to not panic at all because she looks present but vacant at the same time and it's... 

...It's too familiar an expression and it puts a weight in his chest, his heart in his throat.

“Feeble mind?” Beau asks, hovering over them all, “Which one’s that?” 

There’s a rising in his throat the longer Veth stares at him, “It reduces someone to an almost non-sentient state.” He gets it out, poker face, he had to keep a poker face and not _panic_ because this was fixable… Wasn’t it? “It must have been preloaded on the lock-”   
  
A finger pokes his cheek, delicate and smooth, a giggle echoes out of Veth’s mouth and the finger becomes a hand as she turns around to face him, ignoring the others and running her hands along his jaw.

The others are talking, discussing spells but her eyes are so large and it is a feeling similar to the beacon as those eyes draw him in, his face cradled in her small hands- Small, delicate, capable of killing someone with a perfect shot from a crossbow and Veth _rarely_ misses.

_“Bullseye.”_ He mutters in Zemnian, it’s the only thing he can think, yet another perfect shot and- 

“Would Greater restoration do the trick?” Caduceus says and he blinks away from the hypnotism, ignores that his heart is pounding and that she is warm in his lap, “I have a diamond for it.”   
  


_You shouldn't get caught on the fact that she is a beautiful woman now of all times Caleb._

Caleb nods, moving Veth and her fingers cling onto his shirt as Caduceus hands the diamond to Jester and the spell is cast, before his friend- His best friend is slumping forwards in his arms, sound asleep.

“We should get out of here.” Yasha states it from the back, appearing and she’s taking Veth from Caleb’s arms quickly, hoisting her up in a bridle carry. 

It takes him a moment to stand and follow, so many stars in her eyes but… She hadn’t been herself but… Why was her instinct to explore his features and hug him when… 

No, he wasn’t going to go there.

Not today. 

“Caleb?” Fjord calls from ahead of him and he looks up, first at Fjord and then past him to where Yasha has moved Veth so that her head is on the taller woman’s shoulder, “You coming?”

He… “Yeah.” He stands and follows after them, eyes on Veth the whole way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the fic, hope you enjoyed this one


End file.
